Los vampiros más despiadados
by davey tapia
Summary: A su llegada a Canadá, los vampiros inician su caza de humanos, desafortunadamente la falta de discreción los mete en un grave peligro.


Los vampiros han llegado a Canadá, el ambiente era frío y el viento soplaba implacable como si tratase de arrancar los gruesos árboles de maple. La gente caminaba con abrigos, bufandas, guantes y botas para cubrir sus cálidos cuerpos de tan refrigerante frío de invierno.

—Me voy a hacer paleta— dijo Marlo temblando de frío.

—Ti-ti-ti-tienes ra-ra-ra-razón— dijo Austin titiriteando de frío.

—Esto no es tan helado— dijo Luigui —, se nota que no han ido a la Antártida.

—Luigui, tu tampoco has ido— Beaufort le dio un zape.

—¡Claro que no!— dijo Luigui —, pero me imagino.

Los vampiros llegaron a una casa abandonada para habitarla mientras cumplían su primer misión. Esa noche, todos tomaron rumbos diferentes acechando víctimas por separado. Skylar y Nicanor se mantuvieron en la casa esperando a que los jóvenes vampiros trajeran sus víctimas. Después de un rato, los jóvenes trajeron una víctima cada quien, pero Davey aún no llegaba.

—¡¿Dónde chin***** se metió Davey?!— dijo Nicanor molesto.

—No lo he visto— contesto Beaufort mirando sus manos.

Mientras que, Davey se encontraba en el palacio presidencial observando todo lo que podía hasta llegar al cuarto del presidente. Davey tomó cosas hasta que los guardias lo encontraron y comenzaron a pelear sin percatarse que las cámaras de seguridad grababan todo.

Davey sacó la pistola que su abuelo le había dado y abrió fuego contra los guardias, después tomó a uno y le mordió el cuello succionándole toda la sangre para después huir.

Llegando a casa, Davey se sentó en el sillón.

—¿Y tu víctima?— le preguntaron todos.

Davey agachó el rostro con una sonrisa escalofriante riendo con arrogancia mientras su cabello tapaba su mirada sádica.

Los vampiros se voltearon a ver entre sí, Beaufort notó la mirada de Davey y se estremeció.

—¡No puede ser posible!— dijo dando un paso atrás —¡Davey acabó con sus víctimas!

Todos miraron desconcertados a Beaufort.

—¿Enserio quieren que les explique?— dijo molesto Beaufort.

—¿Porqué no simplemente me dejan en paz?— dijo Davey mientras se iba al patio.

Al día siguiente, el rumor se había corrido, había papeletas por todos lados con una captura del vídeo de ataque de Davey Tapia, mostrando su rostro, todos los cartelones con letreros como "Un terrible vampiro llegó a la ciudad", "Recompensas por vampiro", "Atrapen a 'El hijo de Drácula' y se dará jugosa recompensa", "Sexy y peligroso" y otros más "Protejanse de desalmado vampiro".

Beaufort se dirigió a la ciudad y se percató de los cartelones así que arrancó uno y regresó a casa lo más rápido que pudo.

—¡Miren lo que pasó!— les mostró la papeleta.

—¿Hijo de Drácula?— voltearon a verse desconcertados —¿Cómo saben que es descendiente del conde?.

—¡No sean mensos!— les dio un zape —Los humanos no saben que es nieto del conde, sólo lo pusieron de ejemplo.

—¡Oooh!.

—De todas formas los humanos tienen a Davey en la mira.

Los vampiros se pusieron a buscar a Davey pero no lo encontraron por lo que se dirigieron a la ciudad. Pasó el día y no lo encontraban, hasta que, de pura casualidad, a Beaufort se le ocurrió ir a la presidencia.

Entrando, vieron como un hombre tenía a Davey en el suelo mientras le golpeaba la cara, por lo que los vampiros intercedieron. La batalla se había iniciado, los siete luchaban contra decenas de hombres con gran facilidad, sin percatarse que la cámara de vigilancia grababa todo.

Los vampiros salieron victoriosos, pero lo que no sospecharon, es que el vídeo sería subido a internet donde el rumor sobre "Los vampiros más despiadados" apenas comenzaba.

Los siete llegaron a la casa donde comenzaron a hacer sus maletas. Davey veía como las gotas gordas de la tormenta golpeaban con fuerza la ventana, como si trataran de romperla para llegar hasta él, así que prefirió alejarse para estar con los demás vampiros.

—¿A dónde vamos a ir hoy?— les preguntó, aún volteando a ver la tormenta.

—Aún no lo sé— dijo Skylar.

—Vámonos a Grecia— dijo Beaufort mientras les mostraba un folleto —Dicen que allá viven los dioses.

—¿Por qué quieres ver dioses?— preguntó Austin.

—Quizá yendo para allá, me consiga un guapo semidiós.

Davey río.

—¿Qué?— Beaufort se molestó —¿No crees que lo logré?.

—Los dioses no existen, sólo son un cuento— dijo riéndose, cuando en eso cayó un rayo cerca de la casa.

Davey se quedó callado mientras todos estaban algo sorprendidos.

—¿Ves?— se acercó Beaufort burlándose —Los dioses dicen que te calles.

Los vampiros se fueron al aeropuerto para volar a su próximo punto, Grecia, y quizá allá lograrían cazar más humanos.

Su fama de vampiros despiadados ya estaba hecha, pero la gente prefería hacerles el favor para no despertar su verdadero ser, como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, por ahora eso es todo, pronto subiré más drabbles para acompletar la historia y gracias por leer...<strong>

**Recuerda, esto aun apenas ha empezado. D.**


End file.
